1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom adjustment system that adjusts the magnification of a photographic optical system of a camera with a simplified input command.
2. Description of the Related Art
The magnification of an optical image of a subject to be photographed can be adjusted by changing a focal length of a photographic optical system of a general camera. A recent compact camera has a zoom button through which a command for changing a focal length is input. The magnification can be changed by depressing the zoom button. The adjustment for increasing or decreasing the magnification continues while the zoom button is kept depressed.
However, if the zoom button cannot be released at a user's desired time, the adjusted magnification may be out of a user's desired range. In such a case, it is necessary to repeat the magnification adjustment, and it may be difficult to adjust the magnification quickly and accurately.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,008 discloses a digital camera having a touch panel monitor. Various kinds of functions are carried out according to the command input to the touch panel monitor. Such a touch panel monitor can simplify a user's command input operation.
However, it is still difficult to adjust the magnification quickly and accurately even if the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,008 is adopted for an input device for adjusting the magnification.